


Nice Arms

by sincerelyabbygrace



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Grinding, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyabbygrace/pseuds/sincerelyabbygrace
Summary: Sackler has really nice arms and you want to try something new with one of them.inspired by some of Lou's art on twitter!
Relationships: Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Nice Arms

You’re sitting on the sofa, head on Sackler’s arm. You enjoy the quiet evenings like this when Sackler is home and reading over lines for his upcoming role. You stare down at his forearm, the veins protruding through his skin. You lift your head to allow yourself to get a good look at his bicep. It’s toned, defined...thick. The thought scares you at first or, really, what his reaction might be when you ask him if you can. “Hey, kid. Where are you right now?” You’re stirred from your thoughts by his hand waving in front of your face, “Oh, uh, sorry. I was just...thinking.” He cocks his head to the side and moves his hand to your cheek, allowing his thumb to rub against the skin slightly. “Come on, tell me. What were you thinkin’ about?” He asks playfully. You shake your head, lifting it from his grasp and burying your head in your hands. “It must have been something dirty...since you’re blushing like you are.” He pokes your thigh, “I won’t bug you about it anymore but you know you won’t get what you want if you don’t ask.” He turns away from you and grabs his playbook, reading over his lines again and writing little notes in the margins. You lift your head back up, the remaining blush still fading away, “I think you have really nice arms and I was just thinking about how nice it would be to…” You shake your head and look away, the blush returning to your cheeks. “What do you want, baby?” He drops his voice lower, “What do you need…?” He doesn’t look up from his book but his hand wanders back to your thigh, slowly moving up to your core. “God, you’re already so wet for me. Tell me what you want, baby, and I’ll give it to you.” You whimper as his fingers graze over your pussy. “I want to grind myself on your arm.” You whisper, “I want to try it...at least once. And it would be good because you could just lie there and keep looking over your lines while I...you know...grind.” You give him a lopsided smile, hoping he doesn’t think you’re insane. “Good girl. I guess we better move this to the bed then. Not much room here on the sofa for that.” He closes his book and stands, reaching down to pick you up. “Up ya go.” He throws you carefully over his shoulder and into the bedroom, placing you carefully on the bed. He smiles at you as he flops down next to you, “How do you need me, baby? This is your thing, I'm just here to provide.” He stretches back up to plant a kiss on you lips before laying back down and opening his book back up. “Okay, I need your arm like this…” You grab his arm and straighten it out to the side of him and bending it at the elbow, “Then, I’ll take these off and straddle it like this.” You slip out of your panties and move yourself to straddle him. “Alright baby, go ahead. You don’t have to ask to cum tonight since you’ve been such a good girl for me.” You nod and lower yourself down onto him, starting to snap your hips slightly. You start slow but build the speed as you go. Sackler groans slightly at the feeling of your bare, drenched pussy sliding against his skin. Your moans grow louder and louder with each thrust of your hips, his muscles tensing as you dig your nails into his forearm. “Come, kid. I know you’re getting close, finish for me.” His words alone are enough to send you over the edge, your legs twitching as you slow your thrusts. “Now, hope off and clean my arm up. Lick up the mess you made for me.” You nod and move yourself off his arm, bringing your head down to his arm. You stick your tongue out and start to lick up the cum off his bicep, the tang of yourself coating your tongue. You hum as he places his book down and cards a hand through your hair, “Good girl. Now, come ride me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short little blurb! 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more of my bullshit @palesbtch


End file.
